Kili's Nail and Hair Salon
by charmed-seconds
Summary: Arthur picks up his sister, Morgana, from her hair appointment from a small salon and instantly, the owner makes his heart lurch. Now, how to continue to woo the man without having to get his nails done in the process?


**Author's Note : **Originally was a request on Tumblr; thought I would move it here as well. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer : **Author doesn't own Merlin. All rights owned by their respected owners. Thank you.

* * *

**Kili's Nail and Hair Salon**

He passed it a total of four times before he finally found the small salon that was nestled between a coffee shop and a bookstore. Kili's Nail and Hair Salon was barely large enough to house its four employees and their stations. It was dimly lit and the sharp scent of hair spray and some kind of earthly, medicinal incense made Arthur's nose crinkle and itch.

Straightening his suit jacket, he glanced around the small salon. It has a homey sense of feel and laughter seemed to be a constant. Sighing, he strolled up to the small desk and impatiently rang the bell.

"Alright, alright," came a response in the back, "One moment, dear. Alright, who is the bloody prat that keeps ringing that damned bell?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow as a tall, lithe man walked up from the back, a pair of scissors in his right hand. Bright blue eyes were framed by long black eyelashes that contrasted beautifully against pale ivory skin. Large ears stuck out from a short, shaggy black haircut that Arthur already wanted to touch to see if it truly felt as silky as it looked. "If this is how you speak to customers, I would hate to see your clientele."

The man rolled his eyes, "Can I help you, sir?" he said in a scathing, sarcastic tone.

"I'm here to pick up my sister, Morgana."

"Oh, you're 'Gana's brother," the man said, his eyes widened, "God help her soul then, I can see why she complains about you all the time in the chair."

Arthur frowned, "You have no right to-"

"Merlin, love," Morgana came, her arms wrapping around Merlin's right one, "Oh, Arthur, you're already here. Merlin was just finishing up."

"You said four o'clock, Morgana," Arthur bit out.

"It's only 3:50, so calm yourself, prat." Merlin snapped, "Sit your arse down and read a book for God sakes. I never realized your brother was so impatient, 'Gana."

Morgana laughed, her hand coming up to cover her agape mouth elegantly, "Merlin, I think you broke him,"

Arthur stood there in a stupor. "Do you know who my father?"

"The same father that is CEO of Pendragon Industry. All time homophobe that practically screams at the sight of a rainbow in the sky? Uther Pendragon, the man that wipes his arse with 100 pound notes and makes money while he pisses? Yes, Arthur, I know your father quite well thank you to television." Merlin retorted, "Now excuse me while I finish your sister's haircut. Please make yourself comfortable, sir."

He turned around with a sharp snap and practically stomped away. Arthur could hear Merlin still muttering under his breath as he went back to his seat, not caring (or perhaps, not noticing) that Morgana wasn't following him. Looking up at his sister, Arthur flinched when he saw a large, sly smile on her face. "Watch yourself Arthur, I can see your want from here." she said before slithering back towards her seat.

* * *

Only 5 minutes within his presence and Arthur found himself filled with want and desire. Nights were filled with wonton dreams of Merlin pinned underneath him, quivering and gasping for more. Days were used to think of ways to get back to Kili's Hair and Nail Salon without acting too much like a drooling man desperate for a lay. Sitting in his office, Arthur groaned as he tried to focus on the numerous emails and production notes that desperately needed to be looked over; but found himself thinking of that blasted man.

"Problem, sir?"

Arthur glanced up, sighing when he saw his assistant - Vivian - standing in the threshold. She held a cup of steaming tea in her hand and a small plate full of biscuits and small sandwiches. "No," he stated, waving her in, "Merely thoughts that won't leave me be."

Vivian smiled although Arthur could tell that it was dimmed by confusion. He accepted the cup of tea and plate with a nod of gratitude, only to stop when he saw the fine, long french tipped nails. "Say, Vivian, you've been a great and hard-working associate of Pendragon Industries for many years."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Vivian squeaked, her cheeks flushed.

"And I feel that you should reap some...reward," Arthur said slowly, "Tomorrow, I shall treat you to a makeover."

"Sir, that is too much-"

Arthur waved away her contest, "Please, allow me to reward you. You work so hard."

"I guess I could use a touch-up on my nails," Vivian softly muttered.

"Then so be it. Tomorrow, your nails shall be done by the best I know." Arthur proclaimed, "I will drive us to him."

* * *

"Ah, the prat is back," Merlin said loudly once Arthur walked through the doors, "And what do I owe for this beloved visit?"

"My assistant is getting nails done today," Arthur said, gesturing for Vivian to come forward, "And you really should work on your customer service."

"And you should work on your pratiness," Merlin quipped back, "And, darling, what do you wish to be done today?"

"A simple touch-up please," Vivian requested.

Merlin raised an eyebrow and gently took one of Vivian's hands into one of his own. His fingers - long and graceful - lightly touched one of the nails. "Acrylics, I see. What if we did something a bit more...exciting than simple french nails, no?"

"Well, I've only done french and-"

"Change is always fun, and if you don't like it, we will take them off and put french tips on, no charge. Gilli, he's the best nail design here, shall try to cater to your tastes but also ease you into a life of color." Merlin said before shouting over his shoulder for the man.

A tall man, taller than Merlin, sauntered up. Short, cropped brown hair sat on top of his head and he had eyes to match it. He wore an abundance of rings on his short, stubby fingers. "Yes, Mr. Emrys?"

Merlin smiled and wrapped an arm around Gilli's shoulder, "This young woman is that prat's precious assistant and she wishes to get her nails done. Please, give her the utmost care. I mean, it's obvious she doesn't get any care at her place of employment."

Gilli smiled, "Of course, Mr. Emrys. This way ma'am."

Vivian giggled, a large smile on her face as she was led away from her boss and Merlin. "Do you wish for a haircut, sir?" Merlin said, a taunting smile, "Almost starting to look like a pup with all that hair."

Arthur frowned, "I had it trim not two weeks ago."

"Then your hair grows like a weed," Merlin said, chuckling.

Arthur froze, his mouth open, when he felt Merlin's hand touch his hair. "Wow, what do you use for your hair?" Merlin inquired, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

"Shampoo, I'm sure its common in your line of work."

Merlin scowled, "I was merely asking, you damn prat, no need to be an arse about it."

Arthur smirked before leaning back against the check-in counter, "So, Merlin, how does a man like yourself own such a place?"

"I'm bent like a rainbow?" Merlin stated, his lips twitching before a chuckle escaped, "My ma owned this place when I was a lad. I spent my days here, watching her do hair and nails. It seemed only natural to return and pick up the reigns after she fell ill a few months ago."

"And your sexuality has what to do with that?"

"A joke, Arthur," Merlin sighed, "You know, gay man; good with fashion; obviously the gift of humor was not given to you on the day God was giving out traits, sad that he gave you asshole instead."

"What have I done now?" Arthur asked, his eyes wide.

Merlin laughed. Leaning over, he gently patted Arthur's chest, "Your girlfriend's nails will be done in an hour, go get a cuppa or something." He said before twirling around and headed towards Gilli's station nestled in the back – not noticing the heavy frown that was now pulling at Arthur's lips.

Arthur tapped his fingers against the oak of his desk, a scowl on his lips and his brows furrowed. Merlin was conveniently missing when he went back to Vivian, the girl annoying yapping the whole back to her flat. She even had the audacity to ask if he wanted to come up; although, Arthur couldn't blame the girl too much as he was sending her some interesting messages by taking her out to get her nails done.

However, with Merlin missing and no date secured, Arthur once again found himself in a conundrum. Anxious, Arthur began to twirl the silver band on his right index finger while he strived to think of someone to take to the small salon.

A large smile slowly appeared on his face as a name came to his mind. Chuckling, he picked up his phone and quickly pressed in the digits of his ex-girlfriend.

"Gwen, how are you today?"

* * *

"This is very unusually kind of you Arthur, not that your kind, but it's not like you take random girls to get a makeover, not that you pick up random girls –"

"Gwen," Arthur sighed, "I got it. You're welcome, now please, go into the salon."

The bubbly woman sent Arthur a heart-warming smile before sliding into Kili's. "Wow, this place is…quaint." She said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Prat and…"

"Gwen, this is Merlin Emrys, the owner of this, how did you put it, quaint place. Merlin, this is my best mate's wife, Gwen."

"See, when she said quaint, it sounded like a compliment, when you say it, it sounds like the most horrid insult," Merlin stated before grinning at Gwen, "And what would you wish to be done today? Nails? Hair?"

"Um, hair please? Just relaxing and maybe a trim?" Gwen requested sheepishly.

Merlin smiled, "Oh, honey, if it's on Arthur's wallet, why not go for something fresh and wild, maybe for that husband back home, hmm?" Merlin raised an eyebrow, "A short crop would be beautiful on you with your face, with a bit of relaxing, your hair will look so much better than the mop I currently have."

Gwen gasped, "But it's so black, it's beautiful and looks so soft."

Merlin chuckled and held out an arm, "Now, my Lady, shall we make you even more beautiful than you already are?"

Gwen smiled, her hand coming up to cover her giggle before it wrapped around Merlin's elbow, "You are a wooer."

Merlin smiled, "I have been told, too bad I'm only for the stronger sex. Scurry off, Arthur. Two hours, go be all manly somewhere else." He said over his shoulder.

Arthur frowned before sitting himself down in a chair. He was going to let Merlin slip out this time.

* * *

Two hours later, the two made their way back up towards the front, laughing as if they've been friends since the early days of Primary school. Arthur rolled his eyes and stood, his wallet already in hand. "You look beautiful, Gwen. Lancelot will love you," Arthur said, lightly pecking Gwen's cheek.

Gwen smiled, a faint blush decorating her dark cheeks as she anxiously lightly patted the now straight, short cut haircut, "You don't think it's too much?  
Arthur shook his head before turning back towards Merlin. "How much this time, Merlin?"

Merlin grinned, "Let's call this one on the house, aye? Third time the charm. And come on, can one put a price on art?"

"Merlin, stop!" Gwen laughed, "I'm married."

"And I'm not into women," Merlin said, winking, "Now, away both of you. You, Arthur, have a duty to plop this beautiful woman in front of her husband to have his wicked way on her."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "A duty, you say?"

Merlin smirked, "A duty. Now go. I'll see when you find another woman to drag into my shop, prat." He said before headed back towards the chair.

"Oh Arthur," Gwen sighed.

"What?"

Gwen laughed and lightly patted Arthur's chest, "You are like a teenager pining over him."

Arthur sighed as the two headed back to his car, "That obvious?"

"You know Arthur, Merlin told me something very interesting while I was getting a haircut." Gwen mused as Arthur started the car.

"Hmm?"

"He cuts men's hair as well."

* * *

It was three days before Arthur gained the nerve to venture back into Kili's. He strolled in, shoulders square and head held high although his heart was racing and his palms were slick. "Ah, my most common customer," Merlin greeted with an easy smile, "and where is your random woman today?"

"I'm your customer today, Merlin," Arthur replied, "I need a trim."

Surprise flickered on Merlin's face before it cooled to a grin, "I see. Well, right this way, Mr. Pratdragon." He said with a flourished gesture.

Arthur held back his chuckle and slid into the chair. He heard the sharp snap of the shield before it was placed over his body. "Look up," Merlin softly ordered before a thin piece of paper was wrapped around his neck.

"Just a trim?" Merlin inquired.

"No extreme makeovers, Merlin." Arthur started, tensely.

Merlin laughed, "Alright, alright." He said before grabbing a spray bottle, "You don't need a makeover anyways."

Arthur rose an eyebrow, "Was that a compliment?"

"I'm as shocked as you," Merlin replied as he dampened Arthur's bright blond hair before grabbing a pair of silver scissors.

Arthur closed his eyes as he felt the first few cuts. Faintly, he could hear Merlin hum under his breath as he did his work, his nimble fingers weaving through Arthur's hair and making him relax.

"So, what is with the change? Usually you bring in a woman for me to do." Merlin remarked.

"I needed a trim, nothing more."

"I see," Merlin fell silent once more, "Can you look forward, I'm going to clean up the back of your neck."

The soft buzz of clippers filled Arthur's ears before he felt its sharp teeth on his skin. In the matter of seconds, it was off. "There, done. Now you look like a clean prat."

Opening his eyes, Arthur smoothed his hands over his moist hair. He had to admit it was a good. "Thank God I'm not half bald."

Arthur caught Merlin's frown in the mirror. Standing, he peeled off the shield and paper. "You don't want a shave?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head, "I can shave my own face, Merlin, thank you."

"Surprised you don't have a servant you force to do that." Merlin snorted, "Shall the trim be all today?"

Arthur licked his lips. "No."

Merlin's brows furrowed, "Um, didn't peg you as a man that got his nails done."

Arthur couldn't help it. He laughed, it loud and booming in the small shop. Reaching forward, he snagged Merlin's wrist, "My nails are all natural thank you."

Merlin frowned, "Then –"

"Tonight, 7pm. Dinner with me."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "Demanding."

Arthur's lips twitched, "Merlin."

Laughing, Merlin settled his hands against Arthur's chest. Leaning slightly, Merlin brushed his lips against Arthur's, "I'll meet you here, prat. Is that acceptable?"

Arthur grinned, "Sounds perfect."


End file.
